YouknowWho
by Ron Montagues
Summary: aufdenTitelzeig...Das Dunkle Mal...Todesser... aber lest selbst [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: (c) --- JKR  
  
Please read & review!   
  
(Ja ihr habt richtig gelesen *liebguck* *gg*)  
  
Etwas über Du-weißt-schon-wen und DAS auch noch vor Weihnachten ^^  
  
HAVE FUN *I hope so* and a merry christmas and a happy new year *pfeif*  
  
[Als musikalische Note empfehle ich den "STAR WARS - IMPERIAL MARCH - Darth Vader's Theme"]  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Der Aufmarsch  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Macht an sich gerissen und beherrschte ALLES.  
  
Voldemort herrschte über den kleinsten Käfer bis hin zum größten Riesen.  
  
ALLES war unter seiner Herrschaft.  
  
Es gab nur eine kleine Rebellen Gruppe, die sich Du-weißt-schon-wem nicht akzeptieren wollten und somit den Kampf gegen ihn aufnahmen.  
  
Der Orden des Phönix war zerfallen, nur noch einige Mitglieder hatten sich zu der aller letzten Allianz, gegen den Dunklen Lord und dessen Todesserregime, zusammengetan.  
  
Da die Rebellenallianz sich nicht mehr blicken ließ, bereitete sich Voldemort auf seinen Triumphzug durch die Hauptstadt des Großreiches vor.  
  
Die Kutschentür ging auf und ein kleiner Mann mit wässrigen Augen und einem rattenartigen Gesicht stand in der Tür.  
  
Eure Lordschaft alles ist bereit für euren Auftritt.  
  
Sehr gut Wurmschwanz. So etwas höre ich sehr gerne.  
  
Der Mann in der Kutsche funkelte mit seinen roten Augen hinaus.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord stieg hinaus und ging den abgeschotteten Weg zum Podium entlang.  
  
Dieser war ausgeschmückt mit schwarz-grünen Wimpeln und Fahnen.  
  
Die Fahnen wurden von der Gestalt eines Totenkopfes geziert, aus dessen Mund als eine Art Zunge, eine Schlange hervorquoll.  
  
Umso näher Voldemort dem offenen Platz, wo das Podium stand, kam, hörte er Beifall.  
  
Applaus von Tausenden und aber Tausenden Zauberern und Hexen.  
  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft.  
  
Der schwarze Lord war nun Herrscher über alles Leben.  
  
Gebieter über Leben und Tod.  
  
ALLE mussten ihm gehorchen und wenn sie es NICHT taten, würde ihnen schon eine Lektion erteilt werden.  
  
Eure Lordschaft, sie erwarten Euch., meinte Wurmschwanz und beschloss seinen Satz mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
  
Mit grimmiger Genugtuung trat Voldemort durch das Tor, dass durch zwei Säulen, die die Form von Schlangen hatten umrahmt wurde, zum Podium.  
  
Der auflodernde Beifall brach nicht ab.  
  
Du-weißt-schon-wer erkannte, dass es sich NUR um Anhänger von ihm.  
  
Sie feierten den Dunklen Lord wie einen Prinzen...wie einen König...ja wie einen GOTT!  
  
Er streckte die Arme nach vorne aus, um seine Anhänger zu begrüßen.  
  
Der Beifall brannte noch mehr auf und er wurde stetig mehr.  
  
Überall Magier in schwarzen Umhängen mit dem Dunklen Mal auf der Brust.  
  
Der schwarze Lord schaute sich im Gelände um. Überall hingen Fahnen mit dem Dunklen Mal. Das Wahrzeichen des voldemortischen Großreiches...man könnte auch sagen, dass es das neue Zeichen der gesamten Welt war.  
  
Voldemort herrschte überall! Jeder Kampf war gewonnen! Es gab keine Gegner mehr!  
  
Er gebar den Anwesenden ruhig zu sein. Natürlich wurde es sofort ruhig, denn keiner wollte Du-weißt-schon-wen herausfordern.  
  
Als es ruhig war, hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn in den Himmel aus und sprach: MORSMORDRE!  
  
Das Zeichen Voldemorts, das Dunkle Mal, wurde an den Himmel geschossen. Größer und heller strahlte in der Nacht über dem beleuchteten Platz.  
  
Applaus brannte auf zwischen den Anwesenden und wurde lauter...immer lauter...immer lauter...bis  
  
Eure Lordschaft?, fragte Wurmschwanz vorsichtig nach.  
  
Voldemort öffnete die Augen.  
  
Es war nur ein Traum. sagte dieser leise.  
  
ES WAR NUR EIN TRAUM!, Du-weißt-schon-wer schrie seine Wut hinaus.  
  
Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen uns fragte seinen Gebieter vorsichtig:  
  
Was war ein Traum Meister?  
  
Voldemort wandte seinen wutverzerrten Blick zu Wurmschwanz und sagte:  
  
DAS ganz sicher nicht!  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf seinen Diener und rief:  
  
CRUCIO! 


End file.
